Madam Xiang
(first name unknown) |gender = Female |status = Incarcerated |age = 35 |nationality = Chinese-American |residence = Concordia, U.S. |profession = Brothel owner Madam |affiliation = Dove Den House of Ladies |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #3: In the Line of Fire (s4) }} Madam Xiàng (Chn: 项) was a suspect in the murder investigations of firefighter Otis Kidd in In the Line of Fire (Case #3 of Mysteries of the Past) and pimp Kristopher Bauer in Eyes Wide Shut (Case #20 of Mysteries of the Past). She then fatally poisoned mobster Joseph Dante in Overkill (Case #22 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile Xiang is a 35-year-old brothel owner of Chinese origin. She has short black hair adorned with a crimson rose and dons black eyeliner, white eyeshadow and red lipstick. In her first appearance, she wears a teal and white blouse with a white and gray flower pattern and a tear on the left sleeve and gold buttons on the collar and front. She sports a golden necklace and moon-shaped earrings. She has soot on her clothes and face and is seen holding a red fan with a white handle. It is known that Xiang uses cocaine toothache drops, plays dice games and drives an automobile. In her second appearance, she wears a green and white blouse with white details with a dark green dragon pattern, and sports a pair of silver, moon-shaped earrings. She has a cut on her right cheek. Her fan now has two golden dragons on it and her nails are also painted red. It is discovered that she eats oysters, wears Lavender Lust fragrance and eats candy apples. In her third appearance, she wears a deep red blouse with yellow flower patterns and sports gold moon-shaped earrings. Her scar has healed and she has eye bags. Additionally, her hair is adorned with a deep red peony. It is revealed that she uses sulphur soap, eats mutton and has insomnia. Events of Criminal Case In the Line of Fire Xiang became a suspect after the player and Maddie found her lipstick on a handkerchief at the fire station. She said when the fire started, she went down to the station for help so they could save her business. But Otis shrugged her off saying there were more important places to save. Xiang was furious, saying her brothel offered great services in Concordia. She was thankful none of her girls were harmed, but a good portion of her business was ruined thanks to the fire. Xiang was spoken to again regarding a clock belonging to her found at the crime scene. She said it was a curse, which meant his days were numbered, mostly because of how annoyed she was of him since he was a regular at her brothel. Maddie had her doubts about those claims after previously hearing that he was already engaged to someone, but Xiang replied saying the victim certainly was no gentleman. When asked if that was why her clock was found, she said she did not kill him but was pleased that her curse worked. In the end, Xiang was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Billy Thompson for Otis' murder. But she was later spoken to about Father Donovan, who the team discovered went to that brothel. When asked why, Xiang said he would come to steal her girls, saying they need to pay their debt to society and become honest women. She was furious, as she thought this was a more honest job than being a slave to some rich person. Plus, some of her girls run back to her in tears saying they want nothing to do with Donovan's "honest life". Eyes Wide Shut Xiang approached the Flying Squad with news that a murder had occurred in her brothel house. She said the victim, Kristopher Bauer, was one of her regular clients, in fact he was with one of her girls before his death. She was also hoping they would solve the murder quickly, otherwise news of the murder would turn her other clients away. As for the victim, she did not know much about him aside from being a regular. And she was also under the employ of Finley Flanagan, otherwise known as "Mad Dog", due to times being hard after the fire back in New Haven. Xiang was spoken to again after her face powder was found on the victim's cane. Déjà vu aside, when Isaac informed her the victim was also providing girls and suggested she killed him out of rivalry, Xiang said she could not have cared less about it. She cared more about the fact that he was roughing up her girls, he even raised his hand to her once, hitting her with his cane. Though she called him scum, she still said she would not have dirtied her hands with murder. Xiang was found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated Elias Willingham for Kristopher's murder. But she went to speak with the team again, this time about some of her girls mysteriously disappearing. She was absolutely sure they did not just leave, in fact one of them just left in the middle of the night two days ago, so Isaac and the player decided to look into it. After investigating, they came to the conclusion that one of her girls, Annie, was likely dead given the blood they found on her dress. They decided to inform Madam Xiang about this development, she confirmed the dress was Annie's, and became worried that someone was targeting ladies of the night like Annie. Overkill Xiang became a suspect again after Maddie and the player found an advertisement for her brothel in the victim's wallet. When informed of the murder, she wondered why they cared more about some dead Italian man and not her girls. She also pointed how three more girls have gone missing, and blamed them for not doing anything about it, wondering about where the justice is in this. But Maddie told him Joseph might have been the Scarlet Slayer, but all Xiang claimed to know was he was Italian, paid up front, and preferred blondes. Xiang was spoken to again about a threat she was sent in a miniature coffin. She explained the Irish tried to scare her because Finley got mad at her letting Joseph in, but Xiang did not care as business was business to her. But the victim would not keep his mouth shut about being at her brothel, and Finley got mad at her for it. When suggested she killed Joseph to keep him silent, she said she was in the business of ladies, not murder. That was proven to be a lie, as Xiang was later revealed as Joseph's killer. Xiang admitted to the murder, saying that Joseph was the last client of every missing prostitute. Believing it to be proof of him being the Scarlet Slayer, she stabbed him with a knife laced with belladonna poison to protect her girls. Judge Lawson sentenced her to 7 years in prison. After her arrest, Isaac and the player needed to speak with her about another lady of the night, Caitlin, who disappeared recently and they found a hankerchief with the word "HELP" written in her blood. This shocked her, because she was sure Joseph was the Scarlet Slayer, as every place a girl went missing Joseph was there a few hours prior. She said he would have struck next at the public toilets, hence why she killed him there, to beat him at his own game. Isaac and the player went there to hopefully save Caitlin, but by the time they got there, they found her dead body, which confirmed that Xiang did not kill the Slayer. Trivia *Xiang is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in three cases. *Xiang is one of the characters to physically appear in two districts in Mysteries of the Past. *Xiang is one of the killers who are interrogated once more during the Additional Investigation. Case appearances *In the Line of Fire (Case #3 of Mysteries of the Past) *Eyes Wide Shut (Case #20 of Mysteries of the Past) *Overkill (Case #22 of Mysteries of the Past) *Death is a Cabaret (Case #23 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Slayer's End (Case #24 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *How the East Was Won (Case #30 of Mysteries of the Past; on a clue) Gallery MadamXiangMOTP.png|Madam Xiang, as she appeared in In the Line of Fire (Case #3 of Mysteries of the Past) MXiangApp2MOTP.png|Madam Xiang, as she appeared in Eyes Wide Shut (Case #20 of Mysteries of the Past). MXiangApp-3MOTP.png|Madam Xiang, as she appeared in Overkill (Case #22 of Mysteries of the Past). MXiangPrisonMOTP.png|Madam Xiang, wearing the prison uniform. XiangBehindBarsMOTP.png|Madam Xiang, sentenced to 7 years in prison for the murder of Joseph Dante. OG_SUS_403_603.jpg MadamXiangAnotherMugshot.png MadamXiangMugshot.png Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers